Mason Treadwell
Leo Mason Treadwell is a true crime writer and was one of Emily's targets. He is currently in prison after a deal with Emily Thorne, wherein he will spend his time in prison writing the true story of the Clarke family. Background Originally an accountant up to his neck in debts, Mason became a journalist and covered the Flight 197 incident, in particular David Clarke's involvment in it. He interviewed Clarke in prison as well as his daughter Amanda and wrote a book about the incident, The Society Connection. During the interviews, he learned from David that he had been having an affair with Victoria and conceived a daughter with her. He approached the Graysons and interviewed them as well. When he brought up the affair, Victoria vehemently denied it and threatened to sue Mason if he went public with the story. Mason told her he was going to do it since he was already broke and had nothing to lose anyway, but was bribed by Conrad into covering it up. Over the years, Mason became wealthy and famous thanks to The Society Connection: David Clarke and the Flight 197 Tragedy and became a true crime writer (his full body of work hasn't been revealed). Season One In Doubt, Mason, having become depressed as a result of the fire in his house, is recruited by the Graysons to run a blog defending Daniel in the press while he is suspected of murder. The blog, intended to be used by the Graysons to turn the media's attention in their favor, is named "The Treadwell Report". At first, Mason plays along, but then he learns from Declan that Charlotte, who along with him had seen a hooded man (Jack) on the beach, had been abusing pills and alcohol at the party. Declan also claims the story of the hooded man is fake to protect Jack. Mason publishes the truth on the blog (possibly out of spite for Victoria). Mason about Daniel's arrest (Season One) Season Two Mason returns in season 2 after seeing the Graysons' press conference and deciding to investigate it. While visiting Amanda at the hospital, he catches a glimpse of her back and notices that she doesn't have a scar she would have gotten in juvie. In Penance, after the Treadster narrowly escaped death courtesy of Fauxmanda Clarke, Emily told Mason the truth. At first we thought Emily laid down some knowledge on the Hamptons' most notorious writer in order to get him to work for her, but our girl had an even bigger plan. She framed him for the murder of Gordon Murphy, aka the White-Haired Man, and sent the police after Mason. He was arrested. Emily paid him a visit in jail. But she wasn’t there to help him out of his soon-to-be orange jumpsuit — Emily cut Mason a deal. Mason must confess to the crime and stay behind bars until Emily gives her own confession and gets him out. And in return, Emily will give Mason the whole story so he can write the book of the century, which he originally meant to write. In this episode, Mason also tells the truth to Kara, about David being framed by the Graysons, which puts Emily in a really bad mood. Personality An admitted egotist, Mason is driven by a lust for fame, though a genuine sense of integrity occasionally shines through. Though he still has a lust for fame, he has apparently grown since the David Clarke incident and still, on some level, cares about telling the truth. Trivia *Used to write on a manual typewriter once owned by American novelist John Cheever. It was destroyed when Emily burned his house down. *The full extent of Mason's literary work hasn't been elaborated on, though he mentioned in Legacy that he had another book in the works and his wealthy lifestyle suggests that he has written more. A screenshot of his biography in "The Treadwell Report" mentions the following titles: **''Mother May I Kill?'' **''One Year Inside The Mafia'' **''The Perfect Crime: Ten True Crime Stories You've Never Heard'' **''The Life and Crimes of Mason Treadwell'' (autobiography) Gallery Forgiveness_15.jpg Forgiveness_16.jpg Forgiveness_18.jpg Forgiveness_23.jpg Category:Characters Category:David Clarke Conspirators Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Male Cast